BTRC Training & Dissemination Abstract To support its Training & Dissemination goals, the Center for Mesoscale Mapping (CMM) will call on the broad range of outreach and training programs and modes of dissemination established by the MGH Martinos Center over the past 20+ years. The outreach and training efforts encompass a host of different programs at both the local and the national level. Locally, this effort involves directly engaging graduate students, postdoctoral trainees and faculty in the TRD Projects and partnering with established training, education and mentorship programs within and outside the institution. By actively engaging graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and young faculty in TRD (and CP/SP) research, the CMM supports career development and provides intensive, hands-on training for the next generation of basic and clinical neuroimaging researchers and ensures the long-term growth of the Biomedical Technology Resource Center (BTRC) research enterprise. Nationally, by offering courses and workshops such as the long-running fMRI Visiting Fellowship, the Connectivity Course (Connectivity Course: Structural and Functional Brain Connectivity via MRI and fMRI), the Freesurfer Workshop and the Coil Building Workshop, the CMM will be able to ensure that opportunities to learn the technologies developed by its faculty extend beyond these local groups to a larger community of geographically distributed users at all career stages. Its dissemination activities will be similarly wide-ranging, following several established channels including not only traditional modes of dissemination such as publication and presentation, but also open-source sharing of software and hardware documentation and a robust web and social media presence. Finally, to further extend the broad use of CMM technologies, we will continue to work with all interested parties from small SBIR- supported companies to the largest industrial partners like Phillips, General Electric, and Siemens to license both our hardware and software innovations.